Cinderella Neji
by Patto-san
Summary: Gara-gara menjadi pekerja di Paradise Shoppe, Neji kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan untuk menemaninya ke pesta yang digagas oleh Akatsuki. Namun karena Neji seberuntung Cinderella, pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan juga pasangan yang ia inginkan. AU, sedikit OOC, spin-off Paradise Shoppe. Ditulis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun (yang sangat terlambat) untuk Freyja Lawliet :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Yang manusia di _Paradise Shoppe_ bukan hanya Hinata dan keluarganya. Neji juga manusia biasa yang kadang gundah karena hingga saat usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun, ia masih kesulitan mendapatkan pacar.

Jangankan pacar, teman jalan untuk diajak ke pesta yang digagas oleh geng legendaris Akatsuki—_Red Cloud Party—_saja susahnya minta ampun. Padahal pesta itu adalah pesta yang penting bagi siswa-siswa di sekolah Neji. Pesta—yang diadakan sejak Kakuzu masih bersekolah di sana—tersebut menjadi semacam parameter tingkat 'kekerenan' seorang siswa. Diundang menghadirinya adalah sebuah kehormatan. Pengakuan akan keberadaan seorang siswa tersebut akan menjadi lebih baik lagi jika sang siswa membawa serta gadis cantik sebagai pasangannya.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga sekaligus tahun terakhir Neji menghadiri undangan Akatsuki yang kini dipimpin oleh Hidan. Masalahnya, siapa yang akan Neji ajak untuk menemaninya?

Teman sebaya Neji menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Neji untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang bersama. Sedangkan para yunior menolak dengan halus. Padahal Neji cukup keren dengan rambut gondrongnya yang terawat itu dan ke mana-mana mengendarai SUV meskipun mobil itu sebenarnya adalah aset keluarga. Dia juga dikenal cerdas dan selalu menjadi pemain utama klub basket meskipun tak pernah menjadi kapten. Pendek kata, Neji bukanlah siswa yang hanya bisa menjual tampang. Dia sangat, sangat berkelas!

Mengapa siswa _high profile _seperti Neji kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan untuk diajak ke pesta bergengsi tersebut?Alasan penolakan tersebut bermacam-macam, namun motifnya sama : tidak ada yang mau terlihat berjalan bersama seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko _sex toy_ ternama.

Padahal Neji merasa tak ada yang salah dengan profesinya tersebut. Apalagi, dengan adanya _Paradise Shoppe_, sangat banyak pasangan yang telah terbantu. Mereka menggunakan _sex toy_ dan berbagai macam obat-obatan yang dijual di toko tersebut dan menemukan kepuasan. Jika mereka puas, berarti mereka bahagia. Nah, itu artinya, Neji telah ikut membantu mereka menemukan kebahagiaan. Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi mengapa gadis-gadis yang ia kenal, tak satu pun bersedia menghadiri pesta yang tahun ini diadakan di rumah Deidara tersebut? Neji benar-benar tak memahami jalan pikiran para gadis itu.

Pada pesta tahun pertama dan kedua yang Neji hadiri, Neji masih dapat mengajak Tenten, seorang teman Hinata untuk menemaninya ke pesta. Namun setelah Tenten jadian dengan Lee, teman sekolahnya, Neji jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengajaknya lagi.

Berarti, satu-satunya harapan adalah Hinata. Mau tak mau, Neji akan mengajak sepupunya yang pemalu itu untuk menemaninya ke rumah si pirang gondrong tersebut. Tapi Neji melupakan satu hal.

"M-maaf, Neji-nii, a-aku akan pergi nonton bersama Iruka-chan... eh, Iruka-senpai," tolak Hinata takut-takut.

Neji nyaris menepuk jidat. Ia lupa mengenai homo tobat yang kini jadi pacar Hinata itu. Jadi, nanti Neji harus pergi bersama siapa? Hanabi? Yang benar saja. Neji bisa habis ditertawai teman-temannya karena tampak sangat putus asa hingga nekad membawa anak seusia Hanabi ke 'acara tahunan' itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi, mantan pacar Iruka-kun? Dia cukup menarik untuk kau gandeng ke pesta itu," usul Hiashi.

"A-ayah! Jangan merusak Neji-nii!" sergah Hinata. Hiashi hanya tergelak. Omzet _Paradise Shoppe_ bulan ini yang naik tiga puluh persen tampaknya membuat pria paruh baya tersebut jadi gemar bercanda. Entah bagaimana jadinya dia jika kelak _Paradise Shoppe_ mampu membuka cabang di tempat lain.

Neji hanya menghembuskan napas keras. Orang-orang di rumah ini sama sekali tak membantu.

Lalu... siapa yang akan Neji ajak menghadiri pesta? Kalau Neji memutuskan untuk absen tahun ini, sama saja dengan mengecilkan arti dirinya dan _Paradise Shoppe_. Neji adalah penjual alat-alat cinta, maka tidak masuk akal jika ia tidak merayakan kegembiraan bersama siswa-siswa berkelas lainnya hanya karena tidak punya pasangan. Masalahnya, siapa yang akan ia ajak?

Atau, haruskah Neji akan mendatangi pesta itu seorang diri? Neji tak berani membayangkannya.***

* * *

Hinata bergegas menghampiri pintu masuk saat melihat sosok Iruka mendekati _Paradise Shoppe._ Gadis itu melupakan botol-botol plastik berisi obat-obatan yang tengah ia tata di sebuah rak kaca demi bertemu dengan Iruka. Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengambil alih pekerjaan sepupunya yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"B-bukankah Iruka-chan akan menjemputku nanti malam?"

Iruka tampak agak salah tingkah saat ditanya seperti itu. Dengan malu-malu ia menyodorkan sebuah tas. Sebuah ransel berwarna ungu muda yang berbahan lembut.

"I-ini..." Hinata tampak takjub menerima hadiah dari Iruka.

"Ng... waktu tadi melihatnya di etalase, kupikir ini akan cocok untukmu. Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk riang. Namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, hadiah paling tidak romantis pun akan diterima dengan antusiasme tingkat tinggi.

"Terima kasih. Senin nanti aku akan memakainya di sekolah," kata Hinata sambil memandang kagum pada hadiah dari Iruka tersebut.

Neji menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya tersebut dengan sedikit cemburu sekaligus prihatin. Cemburu karena ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membahagiakan gadis seperti kesempatan yang dimiliki oleh Iruka. Namun juga prihatin melihat adik sepupunya yang mudah luluh hanya karena hadiah yang lebih umum diberikan oleh orang tua untuk anaknya tersebut.

Namun pada akhirnya, Neji mengakui bahwa Hinata-lah yang seharusnya merasa prihatin pada nasib sepupunya tersebut. Memiliki segudang kelebihan namun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan saja sulitnya bukan main. Neji, malang benar nasibmu!

Kemudian _handphone_ Neji berdering. Ternyata Deidara. Neji sudah tahu, apa tujuan teman sekelasnya itu meneleponnya. Maka, dengan malas Neji menyapa siswa flamboyan tersebut.

"Halo Gondrong…. Apa malam ini kau akan datang? Bersama siapa? Jangan bilang bahwa kau mengajak si konde itu lagi ya," balas Deidara dari seberang sana, 'lupa' bahwa dirinya sendiri berambut panjang.

"Entahlah. Aku sibuk. Biasanya malam minggu begini toko akan ramai," jawab Neji pelan. Ia yakin bahwa Deidara dapat mengetahui keputusasaan Neji hanya dari suaranya, namun Neji berusaha untuk tak peduli. Sayangnya usahanya tersebut sia-sia. Sebab, Deidara sangat menyebalkan.

"Bilang saja kau tak punya pasangan. Tenten 'kan sudah jadian dengan temannya," ejek Deidara, tembak mati di tempat. Neji pasti sudah memelototinya jika saja si wajah cantik itu berada di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan datang ke pesta konyol itu! Berdua! Huh!" Neji memutus percakapan dengan kesal. Neji tahu, di seberang sana Deidara dan kawan-kawannya pasti tengah menertawakan dirinya. Neji lalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa malam ini ia akan datang ke pesta sambil menggandeng seorang gadis. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan pasangan!

Hanya, kembali ke pertanyaan awal : siapa yang harus Neji ajak ke pesta itu?

Neji menghembuskan napas dengan lesu. Waktunya tinggal sedikit dan ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Barangkali berangkat seorang diri bukanlah keputusan yang buruk...

"N-Neji-nii," panggil Hinata.

Neji menoleh dengan malas. Namun belakangan dia agak tersentak saat melihat dua raut wajah yang sedang memandangnya dengan prihatin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji agak bingung. Apakah Hinata dan Iruka mendengarkan dan memahami apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Deidara?

Hinata dan Iruka kemudian saling memandang beberapa lama, kemudian mengangguk terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka lalu memandang Neji lagi sambil tersenyum.

Neji masih tak mengerti apa arti dari gerak-gerik pasangan di hadapannnya tersebut. Namun yang pasti, malam ini ia akan memahaminya.***

* * *

Malam harinya, Neji dihinggapi rasa lega yang luar biasa. Ia tak perlu lagi merasa khawatir saat memasuki rumah Deidara karena sudah ada seorang gadis yang bersedia menemaninya. Walaupun sang gadis—seperti halnya Tenten—hanyalah pasangan di pesta dan bukanlah kekasih, setidaknya Neji masih dapat menyelamatkan mukanya.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Neji. Gadis itu merasa sangat gugup saat memasuki tempat yangmasih asing baginya. Neji tersenyum menenangkannya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman gugup sepupunya.

Dari sebuah sudut, Deidara dan Hidan menyaksikan kedatangan Neji. Deidara tampak menahan tawa sementara Hidan kelihatan santai.

"Yah, setidaknya dia tidak datang sendirian, 'kan? Bukankah membawa sepupu sendiri juga diperbolehkan?" komentar Hidan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Deidara untuk membaur dengan teman-teman mereka.

Deidara mengangkat bahu. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu menyusul Hidan untuk menikmati pesta bersama kawan-kawan mereka.

Maka demikianlah akhir cerita ini. Neji akhirnya mendatangi pesta sambil menggandeng sepupunya yang cantik, Hinata. Silakan bilang bahwa Neji sangat beruntung dan kisah si gondrong jagoan kita ini mirip Cinderella yang tidak perlu bersusah payah sudah mendapatkan gadis cantik. Bukankah hidup juga—kadang-kadang—memerlukan sedikit keberuntungan, bukan?

SELESAI!

* * *

A/N :

_Spin-off__Paradise Shoppe._ _Very late birthday fic for Freyja Lawliet.__Happy Birthday!_

Fic ini ga pake konflik ribet, penyelesaian masalah pake bantuan Tuhan, jadi makanya cepet selesai hehehe. _But I'm still proud of it!_


End file.
